Basketball and related hoop games are often played in offices, on boats, trampolines and homes. While a number of portable or movable basketball hoop systems are known on the market, there remains a need for a system that can be used to provide a variety of fun hoop games, is light weight, easily assembled, and is of minimal size when not being used.